chocolate
by skmy
Summary: one shoot. adaptación. leer creditos alfinal xD. horoxren cuando un detalle se convierte en habito, el creer tener la razon en todo y un par de corazones rotos se hacen excusa para que un beso deje de ser un maldito cliché.


«°_CHOCOLATE._

La lluvia era inminente e incompasiva con aquel muchacho de ojos color oro. Ella se empeñaba en hacerlo correr inútilmente a través de las aceras, el siempre terminaba esperando en los cruces a que el semáforo le diera luz verde. Al parecer todo se había puesto de acuerdo para que ese día gris ren se empapara totalmente por las gotas de agua y de paso ser por primera vez en su vida alguien imbécil con algo de sentimiento.

Sentimiento por alguien… que siempre quiso ignorar, pero que extrañamente nunca pudo en su alma, ya que a pesar de tener la sangre azul seguía siendo una persona cuerda en carácter, pero no en sentimientos. Se convirtió en un muy buen hipócrita, solo que no sabia el por que tenia que ser fiel a eso, siempre le costaba algo valioso el ser tan cínico con la humanidad: no tener muchas amistades, el ser etiquetado y prejuzgado pero mas que todo… no atreverse a hablar sobre eso, pero así lo habían educado y siempre terminaba aceptándolo, con un orgullo fingido al que estaba obligado a sentir.

Pero obligado por quien? Por sus principios? Eso era lo mas lógico que había ras ocultar aquel hecho de sentir atracción por alguien, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba ser lo mas absurdo ya que un principio valía física mierda al tratarse del el… quizá sus principios debían cambiar, pero una cosa es decirlo otra cosa es intentarlo… y caer… y que duela… pero nadie dijo que seria fácil al primer intento.

«°flashback

-es estúpido—

_-que es estúpido?-_

-tu y tus pendejadas, no sé por que te escucho, no se por que siempre tienes la razón-

_-soy lo único que tienes, deja de echarle la culpa a tu maldita vida-_

-es que tú… el, por que lo hace?-

_-debes hablar de eso-_

-no, es estúpido.-

«°flashback

Era inevitable no verlo y desviar la mirada cuando se daba cuenta de que era observado, era inevitable ignorar lo que hacia cada jodida noche frente a su puerta, aquella que queda un piso abajo de la habitación donde el usui se hospeda. El debería ser echado de esa… su propiedad además de ser maldecido, golpeado y humillado por… eso.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que pasaron desde que el empezó a hacerlo, solo supo que era el después de ver desde el pasillo que viene desde el jardín, como horokeu colocaba un pequeño chocolate justo debajo de la perilla de su puerta, si aquella que tiene el grabado de la dinastía tao, la quinta noche. El nunca probo uno, simplemente cada mañana tomaba la bolsita donde iba envuelto y la ponía sobre su escritorio, pero por que lo hacia? Y como saber que nadie lo enviaba a poner los recados cada noche? Simple: el olor a chocolate que rondaba la ropa de su pequeño pretendiente, delataba que el mismo los hacia. Pero no aclaraba la razón exacta por la que aquel niño precioso tenia esos detalles con el, al principio se sentía halagado y… llego a sonrojarse una vez, aquella única vez que junto al chocolate venia un presente adicional, un broche que el claro por principios no se colocó o por lo menos no a la vista de todos. Pero luego de varias noches aquel sentimiento de importancia se convirtió en uno de preocupación por que quería saber el por que… el por que no le hablaba y siempre intentaba alejarse de el en publico y en cambio se reivindicaba cada noche puntualmente con un chocolate. Pero junto con la preocupación también vino el problema de que el espacio en su escritorio se terminaba, así que sacó todo lo que tenia en su cajón de medias y acomodó muy astutamente todas las bolsitas aun sin abrir.

«°flashback

_-hazlo-_

-para que?, no tiene sentido-

- _hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida si?-_

-ya lo hice… anoche-

_-si lo sé, estuve contigo cuando le dejaste la nota-_

-entonces no se por que haces comentarios tan imbéciles-

_-no me eches la culpa, una parte de ti s la que me mantiene aquí, si soy imbécil tú lo eres conmigo-_

-púdrete-

_-solo nos queda esperar… tu te pudres conmigo, lo sabes-_

«°flashback

La bendita curiosidad era más fuerte que su reputación y sus principios de mierda así que, siguiéndole el juego, una tarde, decidió colocar una pequeña nota en el mismo sitio donde su pretendiente chocolatero tenia habituado dejar su obsequio para el, miró el sobre blanco que se tornaba naranja por la luz del sol que se desvanecía por un momento algo extenso, respiro hondo y finalmente hizo lo que su impulso le pedía… colocó la nota, entro rápido a su habitación antes que otro impulso reparador le hiciera arrepentirse y deshacer lo que ya había hecho. Solo era esperar…

Las ansias hacían que cada 15 minutos o menos ren se acercara a la puerta, quería escuchar sus pasos, su respiración a través de esos 3 centímetros de madera que los separaban de verse… tocarse.

La lluvia era agresiva y sin compasión frente a aquel muchacho de ojos color oro. Es como si se empeñara en hacerlo correr inútilmente a través de las aceras, con aquella nota que había sido escrita por el, días atrás y que nunca fue tocada por el usui… ya que con la llegada de esa nota los obsequios terminaron, era una maldita maldición que siempre hacia que cuando ren olvidara su temperamento y que alguien que en verdad le importa…y le gusta lo hiciera sonrojar algo había de salir mal. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así, debía encontrar a su niño cuanto antes y golpearlo por provocar que sus ojos se aguaran entre la lluvia que lo bañaba inclementemente… es que… el debía saberlo, debía sentirlo.

No.

Por qué.

Sus impulsos. 

Era torpe.

Era perfecto.

Resbaló, a la entrada de la casa de horokeu, a pesar de la lluvia el olor a chocolate era exquisito e hizo que el golpe fuera insensible y por supuesto que aquella lágrima quedara suspendida en el aire un mínimo instante antes de su cuerpo quedara inconsciente frente al universo. Al parecer todo se había puesto de acuerdo para que ese día gris ren hablara de aquello y de paso ser por primera vez en su vida alguien imbécil con algo de sentimiento.

- Por que…-

-estas bien?-

-tú eres el que no estas bien…-

-me rompiste el alma.-

-debes saberlo…-

-no sé por que hablo contigo, estas delirando-

-me encantas…-

Cuando despertó sintió como su cabeza se sacudía, todo era tan confuso… poco a poco enfocó los ojos negros profundos de aquel ente sin cerebro que acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad. Intentó sonreír, pero le dolía, el le dolía.

-no me toques.-

-como te sientes?-

-suéltame-intentó pararse e irse, ya había tenido suficiente, el era un tao. Pero no pudo y volvió a caer en los brazos del usui.

-ya no finjas…- él era amble, siempre lo sería así su corazón hubiera sido destrozado por el chico lindo que tenia a pocos centímetros del suyo. 

-los guardé todos…-

-te esperé muchas semanas.-

-guardé mis palabras... las guardé todas.-

-nunca fuiste a nuestras citas… las que venían escritas y envolvían cada chocolate.-

-... es...- nunca los abrió.

-insití demasiado. – espacio para que ren tomara su mano y la besara.

-quería compartirlos contigo…-

Silencio.

Miradas fijas.

Arrepentimiento.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron antes de olvidar por completo sus principios y hacer lo que su instinto y aquel niño le incitaba sin que por primera vez, tuviera que arrepentirse.

-a que…- lengua en sus labios.

-nmmmmhh… chocolate-

* * *

Ódienme oh yeah BD

Este one shoot es abre bocas a todo lo que esta por venir, sé que mi nuevo fic ya debió estrenas hace mas de una semana pero este me tentaba mas por ser corto y pues por no dejarlo botado ya que es una pequeña adaptación de un fic que me paso meylin corochi, así que es totalmente dedicado a ella ;) ojala y no lo haya estropeado mucho y sea de tu agrado 

que me hace falta por decir… ammm que actualizo mi perfil con nueva fecha de estreno y nombre fijo del nuevo fic =D además con el fic que seguiré de sad.wishper … y … obvio complot que estará mas fuerte 3 en el próximo capi, asi que pido algo de paciencia!.

Todos los derechos… bal bl bla… copyrigth… blaaa.

faltos de blah productions.(cambié el nombre!, gracias los que se han unido ;D) 

Tengan un reljado dia!.


End file.
